sonicfanonfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Arctic Screams/Episodio 4
Rostislav (narrador): Bien, parece que esta vez no me quitaran el puesto... ¡He sido narrador tres veces, coño! ¡Estoy tan halagado de... Bueno ya, rodemos el episodio o lo que sea... -Opening- 420px ¡Mi nombre es Rostislav Korsakov! ¡Joder! ¡¿Es acaso tan necesario meterse en mi vida?! ¡Bueno bueno! ¡¿Y por qué coño hay música de fondo?! ¡AAAAAAGH! 420px|center Episodio No. 4 Retz: Hola nena, me dicen el maic. Katyuska: ¡Joder! ¿Quieres dejar de acosarme? Retz: Eh... Katyuska: No en serio, ¿cuándo vas a dejar de acosarme? Retz: ... Mañana mamuh. Katyuska: ¿En serio? Retz: No. :::Iskra entra a la casa Retz: Mierda. Iskra: ¿De nuevo tú? Retz: Baia baia, al parecer te han comido el hombro. Iskra: ¡Eso no te importa! Si quisiera te podría comer a ti. Retz: Pero no lo harías. Iskra: (Muestra sus colmillos ensangrentados) ¿Crees que no? Retz: ... (Toma un cigarro, lo enciende y se lo lanza a Iskra, luego sale corriendo) Iskra: ¡Aghh! ¡Hoy me ha pasado de todo! Katyuska: ¿N-no piensas comerme a mí... No? Iskra: La sangre era tomada de mi propio hombro, hoy no he comido nada. Katyuska: Ah, bueno... Iskra: Ahora, necesito agua, debo limpiar esto... Katyuska: ¡¿Qué no tienes baño en tu casa?! Iskra: No sé, me da miedo que venga esa orca acosadora en cualquier momento. Katyuska: Agh... Bueno, puedes usar el mío. ---- Something in the waaaay... Hmmmhmmm... Oh, ¿estaban ahí? Bueno, disfruten de la música de fondo y listo. ''-Cargando...-'' 250px ---- Rostislav: Le he clavado un arpón a una orca. Sneg: Genial, me recuerda a la caza. Rostislav: ¿Eh? Sneg: Nada, yo y mis estupideces. Rostislav: Ah, ok. ???: (Grito desde afuera) ¡LEVEEEEEEEEN ANCLAS! Rostislav: ¿Qué coño es eso? :::Rostislav sale a ver Rostislav: ... Oh, sólo es Iósif. Iósif: ¡CAPITÁN Iósif, para ti! Rostislav: Está bien, "capitán". Iósif: Tripulación, leven anclas! Rostislav: ... ¿Te has fijado que tu barco está vacío? Iósif: ¡Claro que no, está... Eh... El... La Sra. Timón, es mi mejor compañera! Rostislav: ... Claro... :::Rostislav vuelve a entrar en su casa Iósif: Agh. (Abraza a su timón) Ellos nunca entenderán nuestro amor... ---- ¿Hace falta decir qué sección del episodio es esta? ¡Nope! 250px Niño: Estamos aquí chido en el segundo piso de la casita... No' vamo' a noséquémierdas digo un tacá'... :::El niño junto a otros niños se posan para tomarse una selfie Niño: ¡Y ETO' SE VA A DECONTROLAAAAAAAA- :::El techo de madera se cae y los niños también Niños: Ai... AAIIIIII.... AAAAAIIIII... AYIUDAAAAAAAAAA :::Escopeta-chan viene y les dispara a los niños Escopeta-chan: Ayiuda tendrán de mis bAlas... ¿Entienden? ... Bolas... Balas... Je... ¡Ya ya, volvamos con la serie! ---- Izek: ¿Y ese viejo pendejo quién es? Morzh: Es el pseudocapitán Iósif, que de capitán no tiene nada. Retz: Ya vine papuhs. Morzh: Y al fin apareces. Izek: ... Dije que te buscaríamos mañana papuh. Retz: Pero yo... :::Izek se levanta, toma a Retz y lo lanza al agua Izek: MA-ÑA-NA PAPUH. Retz: ¡Mierdaaaaaaaaaaaa! Morzh: ... ¿No fuiste algo duro? Izek: Lo siento, no lo pude CONTROLAAAAAAAAAAR. Morzh: ... Ok. Iósif: ¡Orca a la vista! ¡Disparen los cañones! Izek: ¿Cañones? Estás en un puto barco más pequeño que las pelotas de Retz, ¿cómo va a tener cañones? Iósif: ¡Cállateeee! ¡FUEGO! Morzh: ... Vámonos, ¿quieres? Izek: Séh, concuerdo, este tipo es un loco. ---- Pantallas de carga inútiles everywhere. ''-Cargando...-'' 250px ---- -''En la noche''- Iósif: (Gritos desde afuera) ¡Leveeeeen anclas! ¡Capitán a la proaaaaa! ¡TIERRA A LA VISTAAAAAA! Rostislav: (Tapándose las orejas con almohadas) ¡Rghh! ¡No dejan dormiiiir! Iósif: (Gritos desde afuera) ¡Esto se va a descontrolaaaaaaaaar! :::Se escucha como el barco de Iósif se hunde Iósif: ¡Pero nuncaaaaaaa podráaaaaaaaan derrotar al grandioso Capitán Iósiiiiiiif! ¡Os lo jurooooooooooooo- Rostislav: Agh, por fin se va. Iósif: (Saliendo del agua) ¡OS LOS DIJEEEEEE! ¡EL GRANDIOSO Y MARAVILLOSO CAPITÁN IÓOOSIIIIIIIF JAMÁS SERÁ VENCIDOOOO! Rostislav: ... ¡COÑO DE LA PUTA DE LA MIERDA DE LA CONCHA DE LA MIERDA DE LA PUTA COÑOOO! ¡VERGA COÑOOOO! ¡VEEERGA VÁYASE A COMER MIERDAAA CON SANGREEEEEE! ¡COÑOOO NO JODAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡DALEEEEEEEEEEE! ¡ME CAGO COÑO EN EL UNIVERSO ENTEROOOO COÑO DE LA PUTA MADREEEEEEEEE! ---- ¿Dejará Iósif de molestar el sueño de Rostislav? ¿O será que Rostislav se convertirá totalmente en un Dross y venderá su libro Luna de Plutón? Todo eso y más mañana papuh en el próximo episodio. 250px Categoría:Episodios